The Untold Story of Tsubaki
by tsuxken
Summary: Tsubaki is a tragic young girl who is newly marked, and because of her past she decides to use this chance to get her revenge on anyone who follows the path of Nyx, that is until she meets Zoey. AU


"Why? Why me?" the girl asked. She felt as if she were going insane. She was scared and alone, just like she had been on that fateful night. The night her father died. The night he was brutally murdered right in front of her. She hated those things, those creatures who called themselves vampyres. It was their fault, they all had to pay for his death, but now, she was one of them. She had not expected a tracker to sneak upon her and mark her. She had somehow not heard him coming. That goddess of theirs would pay for choosing her to become one of her minions, she would make them all pay for trapping her into the Darkness without a way out. She would make them feel the pain and agony they caused.

* * *

Tsubaki looked up to see the newly marked fledgling. Her name was Zoey. She was supposedly blessed by Nyx, having her mark already filled in. It had already been three months since she had been marked and moved to this House of Night on whim of the current High Priestess Neferet. Unlike the rest of her foolish peers and professors, Tsubaki had already noticed Neferet's Darkness. (Since she had been in Darkness herself.)The High Priestess had already turned from her goddess. The High Priestess had wanted her because they all believed she had an affinity for Light. A rare affinity, that no vampyre, or fledgling has ever received. Now she was stuck in a foreign land away from her home in Kanazawa, Japan. She missed her little brother, Akito, the most, and so she kept her distance from others.

She was wary of the High Priestess and made sure she never used her powers in front of Neferet. The High Priestess was unaware of that singing had activated her powers, and that not only could she summon Light, but Darkness as well. Tsubaki snickered at the irony. All her life she wished for a musical, and even became a singer. Now she had to stop doing the thing she loved most and keep it hidden.

She sighed as she watched Zoey sit in a booth with what Aphrodite, the leader of the Dark Daughters, called the nerd herd. She shook her head. Aphrodite could not have been so wrong. With the exception of Damien, none of them were qualified to be nerds. They seemed to be having a good time. She wanted her old life back. Her crazy friends, her cursed family, all of it. She did not understand why she was chosen. Usually the fledglings who were marked had hated their past life and wanted to escape from it, but she did not want to escape from her life. No when the people she loved continued to die around her, not when many had forsaken her for just being born, not even when many of her beloved memories were taken from. She felt her friends still needed her. Even though she was free from such pain, they were not and it was not fair.

"Hey, what's your name?" the unfamiliar accent called. Tsubaki looked up into the eyes of Zoey Redbird. The fledgling seemed to have mistaken where she was looking and immediately replied about how weird it was to have filled-in mark and people always staring.

"I do not care about your mark." Tsubaki responded. "It is your eyes, they are a really dark brown. They are pretty." Tsubaki complimented.

"Thanks, your eyes are beautiful. Are you wearing contacts, or is that your natural eye color? I've never seen anyone who had gold eyes."

"They are my natural eye color. It is a family trait, all the women in my family have golden eyes."

"Why are you sitting here by yourself, Tsubaki?" Now, Tsubaki understood why the girl came over to her. Tsubaki had had this experience before. People would come to her believing her to be lonely and shy, or sometimes it would be a random guy trying to get, probably because they believed she was some foreign treat that they could coerce into their beds.

"I have my reasons." Tsubaki said. Tsubaki stood up and picked up her plate. "I would like to commend you on standing up to Aphrodite." Tsubaki gave Zoey a humble bow. "I would also like to warn you that you should be careful of who you trust, here things are not always as they seem." She strided away from the perplexed Zoey. It was obvious that Zoey was not expecting such words from her. Tsubaki smiled. Zoey truly seemed like an innocent young girl. Tsubaki quickly shook the thought from her head. No one here was to be trusted, especially not Zoey. She was Nyx's favorite and therefore her worst enemy.

* * *

Tsubaki was exhausted. She was in almost all of the same classes as Zoey. It was as if she was unable to avoid her. In the end, switched out of her fencing class, which Professor Dragon seemed to be upset about, since she was the most promising student he had had in years. Tsubaki fell backwards on to her large bed. Her last roommate had failed to make the change. People saw it as another unfortunate death, but Tsubaki knew the truth. She had sung her roommate to death, she had not meant to. It was truly an accident. She was only humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child. At first, she too thought it was a normal rejection, until she saw the markings on the girl's arms. She lied to the vampyres saying that the fledgling had gotten a tattoo, but Tsubaki recognized the markings as that markings her clan used to mark their kill. Tsubaki sighed. She had activated that power by accident, and could not wield it so freely. She wished she could use such a power to her will then she would reach her goal much faster.

Tsubaki reached underneath her bed and pulled out an extremely large and tattered photo album. She flipped through the photographs of her past life, reminiscing her days in Japan once more. She did not agree with the vampyre's method of distancing oneself from ones human coterie. Tsubaki could never throw away her friends like that. Her friends and her memories of them were all precious to her and to just toss them out like her time with them was not worth anything. To Tsubaki, all vampyres and fledglings were just a bunch of arrogant hypocrites. They looked down on humans, as if they were so superior. It was as if they had forgotten that they were once humans themselves. It's not like becoming a vampyre would make one immortal, they just lived longer. They would still die after a certain time, just like humans. That's what happens when a goddess starts favoriting certain humans over others. The rest will automatically hate the other even more. "Tough why should I care about the relationship between vampyres and humans, it's not like I was human to begin with." Tsubaki smiled deviously. "I have been here for far too long. Maybe it's time for me to stop playing by the rules of mortals and play my own game."

Tsubaki grimaced when she heard a knock at her door, but quickly smirked as she thought. _I guess this is where my plan begins._


End file.
